Blazard
Blazard (Japanese: トカエン Tokaen) is a dual-typed Fire/Steel Powermon. It is one of the twelve Starters one can choose from Professor Parcel, alongside Magyora, Marigne, Apeaf, Satany, Makoy, Alebrizard, Firrot, Hiponea, Hauntree, Dragorsy and Izguanice. It is the Fire Starter of the Northern Quadrant. It evolves into Raptorch at level 17, and into Py-Rex at level 35. Biology Physiology Blazard is a small red-orange reptilian Pokemon that can stand on two legs or on all fours. It has a great resemblance to Charmander, but its head, back, and tail are covered in segmented gray armor with white spikes on the head and tail, and black trim on the limbs, neck, waist, and tail. It has two pipes on its back, and one on the tail which releases a small flame. Its large eyes are yellow with red irises, and it has a protruding tooth on each side of its jaw. Gender Differences None. Special abilities Because of its internal furnace, Blazard can shoot incredibly powerful flames from its pipes and mouth. Its constant proximity to heat also makes it resistant to fire, and it can survive temperatures of up to 2000 degrees Celsius. It can also use Steel-type attacks, such as Metal Claw, in which it uses claws made of steel to slash at its foes, or Iron Defense, in which it hunkers down to expose its nearly inedible iron armor. Blazard has the ability Blaze characteristic of all Fire Starters. This allows it to boost its power when its health is low. Behavior Blazard are quick and tempremental. When startled, they hunker low so that their armor is exposed, and if a predator persists they shoot flames from their pipes to defend themselves. When they gather in large groups, they become aggressive, relying on teamwork to take down even large and powerful enemies. Habitat Blazard live in hot, dry regions, such as desert scrub and savannahs. Diet Their diet consists of coal and Grass-type Pokemon, which they use to fuel their internal combustion chambers. In Iron & Copper Blazard first appeared in ''All Roads Lead to Kroel''. It was one of the staters that Pi, Aang or Ash could have picked from Professor Parcel, but instead they chose Hiponea, Dragorsy and Satany, respectively. Powerdex Entries Iron: "These Pokemon live in arid areas, where they can absorb the heat of the sun. Their primary diet consists of coal and Grass-type Pokemon, which combined with the heat they absorb, ignites fires inside their bodies, which they use as a weapon. They usually release their internal fires by shooting flames from the tips of their tails." Copper: "These Pokemon live in arid areas, where they can absorb the heat of the sun. Their primary diet consists of coal and Grass-type Pokemon, which combined with the heat they absorb, ignites fires inside their bodies, which they use as a weapon. They usually release their internal fires by shooting flames from the tips of their tails." Bronze: "These Pokemon live in arid areas, where they can absorb the heat of the sun. Their primary diet consists of coal and Grass-type Pokemon, which combined with the heat they absorb, ignites fires inside their bodies, which they use as a weapon. They usually release their internal fires by shooting flames from the tips of their tails." Game Data Base stats !142 - 198 !292 - 386 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !83 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !94 - 173 !195 - 342 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !121 - 200 !238 - 394 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !90 - 173 !195 - 342 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !75 - 141 !143 - 278 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(156, 83, 31); background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Lv.0 Scratch Lv. 3 Tackle Lv. 7 Pound Lv. 10 Ember Lv. 12 Metal Claw Lv. 15 Flamethrower Lv. 17 Iron Head Trivia Origin Because of its omnipedal stance and lizard-like appearnce, Blazard seems to be based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Euparkeria Euparkeria], a reptile from the Triassic period that may have been related to the ancestors of dinosaurs. 'Name origin' Blazard comes from "blaze" and "lizard." Tokaen comes from Japanese tokage, "lizard", and kaen, "blaze." Category:Powermon Category:Volcano Powermon Category:Fire Types Category:Steel Types Category:Dinosaurid Powermon